


Spooky Scary Skeletons

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [327]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is terrorizing the baby agents. (again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> Phil has a problem. 

There have been multiple complaints from the baby agents about Hall C. They refuse to pass by Hall C because there is a rumor going around HQ that once you do, something terrible was going to happen to you. Some of the braver baby agents went to Hall C to prove the others wrong but in the end just made the rumors worse.

Normally, this wasn’t Phil’s concern because he’d been off wrangling baby agent duty for years but he’s been informed that his asset is directly involved in the rumors.

Case in point, Phil’s problem is one specialist named Clint Barton.

Phil sighed as he stood at the intersection of Halls C and D. Nothing seemed wrong but with Clint, who knows what kind of things awaited Phil. He took one step, and then two. Nothing so far. 

Phil was almost halfway through the hall when the hall was shoved into absolute darkness. Phil instinctively reached for his gun and then remembered that this was some sort of elaborate prank orchestrated by Barton to scare baby agents. There was no need to involve firearms. 

He reached for his taser instead.

The soft electrical glow made Phil smile; at least he could see what was at arm’s reach. 

Apparently, the victim searching for a light source was the plan, because as soon as Phil tried to step forward, something in the corner of his eye moved and when he faced forward again, there was a skull a few inches from his face. 

Phil did not scream. He did flinch though. But nobody was there to see it, so it never really happened.

And then, the hall was filled with the sound of xylophones playing.

A skeleton appeared beside Phil, glowing in the darkness. And then another one, and one more behind him. Phil turned to face them and backed away slowly as the sound - a song, maybe? - progressed. Phil continued to walk backwards until he bumped into something. A broad chest by the feel of it, but when he looked up, it was another skeleton. 

The fourth skeleton joined the other three and started… well, dancing.

A man’s voice started singing.  _Spooky, Scary skeleton send shivers down your spine._

The skeletons moved to box Phil in. They held bony hands and circled him before they spun outward. 

_Shrieking skull will shock your souls; Seal your doom tonight._

The two outward skeletons disappeared and the remaining two continued to march in step in front of Phil. Then the one on the right stretched its leg while the one on the left shortened its legs until its ribs were touching the floor. It’s both stupid, and disturbing. It was stupidly disturbing.

_Spooky, scary skeletons speak with such a screech. You’ll shake and shudder in surprise when you hear these zombies shriek._

The skeleton on the right bonked the other one on the head, spinning him upside down. The skeleton then used the other one as a pogo stick, which is, scientifically speaking, impossible. Phil massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Barton.”

_We’re so sorry, skeletons. You’re so misunderstood. You only want to socialize. but I don’t think we should  
_

The skeletons continued dancing. 

“Barton, I will not hesitate to tase you.” Phil informed him, brandishing his taser. 

Phil walked toward one of the two skeletons and paused. He turned around to find another one hiding. The glow of the skeleton suit was unmistakable. Phil walked toward him instead. 

When that skeleton noticed that Phil was coming for him, it raised both arms in surrender. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop. See? Stop.” Clint clapped twice and the lights came back, the other skeletons gone. 

Phil pocketed his taser and helped Clint up, looking him up and down in his ridiculous get-up. His face was even painted with glow in the dark paint. Talk about commitment.

“Why?” was the only question that seemed appropriate at the moment.

“Why not?” Clint grinned in response. 

“I had to go here during my break, Barton. I like my breaks.” Phil informed him.

“But its Halloween.” Clint countered.

“Then go trick or treating with the other children.”

“I’m not in it for the treats, Coulson. I’m a tricks kinda guy.” 

“Oh, believe me. I’m aware.” Phil rolled his eyes. “If I promise to buy you a pumpkin spice latte, would you quit terrorizing the baby agents?”

“Yeah, sure.” Clint shrugged, then grinned. “For a week.”

Phil sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/132739364181/great-now-this-song-is-stuck-in-my-head-im)
> 
> #and then the coffee dates become a weekly thing.#the terrorizing never really stopped though#it just got less complicated


End file.
